dgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Tzunoch Tsunoi
Tzunoch Tsunoi is a brown Drake whom bonded with Riani Fairlight the Secian on 8/21/03. While Riani can usually be seen around Spur, Tzunoch is rarely seen awake. Tzunoch's bio before his staging I dont remember my life before I came to Spur...All I knew when I awoke that cold rainy night was my name, Tzunoch. I had been abandoned on the streets of this large city of Spur. A family of humans took me in, they fed me and clothed me, and treated me as they would any other human, they adopted me as a son of the Tsunoi family. As time went on, I felt a strange urge to leave my home and explore the world to find out who or what I really was. Before I left, murderers fell upon my home and brutally butchered my foster family, they came after me and tore through my thick skin with their cruel daggers. The murderers then left me for dead, with the butchered bodies of my foster family lying around me. As I hovered in the plane between life and death, the spirit of my adopted father came to me and told me that I was not a simple human with no future, that I was a dragon, and that I belonged with my kyn, using the last of his mysterious energy, he saved me from death. With the Tsunoi family gone, I was orphaned once more, but with new knowledge of my life and destiny. I took my life into my own hands and set out for the Academy, where I learned the ways of the Kyn, through ancient texts and my teacher, a drake by the name of Killgana Gutan who had lost her bondmate to an illness of a strange nature. She taught me that even at the age of 17, I was still an infant of my race. It wasnt until the Academy that I realized my birthright as a dragon to become stronger than any mortal ever could become. She also explained to me about the special bond between secians and dragons and why I craved the companionship of these little creatures. Upon graduating the Academy, I returned to Spur, where I continued to develop my skills as a draco and met many drakes and secians, but still I was lonely, as I had not found the secian for me. Then, after Rinnanimas a secian appeared, she is as beautiful as the most precious emerald. Her name is Riani, a heart cleric of Rinanni, and even though we didnt expect to become as close as we did, it happened, and I felt the connection with her that I couldnt feel with the other secians I met, there was no doubt in my mind that she was the one for me, so I asked her to be my chosen. At first she hesitated, thinking of her studies and her dedication to Rinanni, but she soon gave into the love that we both felt for each other and agreed to be my chosen. The most wonderful secian that ever could be anywhere in the world chose to be mine. My joy is still uncomprehensible as we hunt together, grow stronger together, and learn new things together every day, as we both prepare ourselves for the day of my staging......... -From the Mind of a Draco Tzunoch Tsunoi Chosen of Riani Fairlight Category:Drake Category:Secian Category:Character